Where I'm Meant To Be
by Hyper Chef
Summary: Blaine Anderson knows everything about everybody, except for one Kurt Hummel, who might as well not exist. Badboy!Blaine/Angel!Kurt
1. Prologue

**Hello. Small new story here, written real quick for a prompt "contest" on tumblr.**

**Badboy!Blaine/Angel!Kurt. I have no idea where this is going, but it'll likely be fun to figure out.**

**My wing!kink will be showing, just to warn you.**

* * *

><p>Kurt was a ghost, or at least that's what he felt like on any given day. He passed from class to class as if invisible, other students barely acknowledging his existence, much less actually talking to him. Part of that was his own fault; he went to great lengths to remain unassuming, to be unnoticeable. The rest of it felt like a curse.<p>

He knew what it was like. People felt uncomfortable around him. It wasn't anything they could pick out, but all the same they felt weird whenever he was nearby, as if there was something strange and inhuman about him. Kurt wasn't human, that was the truth. He floated through the halls of McKinley, trapped, with a single, hopeless mission on his mind: the redemption of a single lost soul.

A year ago he'd actually thought he'd manage to succeed. His brothers and sisters had unanimously decided that he was the one for this; that he was the most compassionate out of all of them, but it was almost as if he didn't exist in the human world. Those that did see him went out of their way to make his existence miserable, and Kurt had begun to wonder how humans ever survived in situations like this.

More importantly, how was he supposed to redeem people he was beginning to hate?

Kurt was an angel, charged with the future of a human soul, and he couldn't even stand the people he'd been exposed to. So he stayed quiet, hoping that after 'high school' he can move on and find someone that could actually benefit from his help.

* * *

><p>Blaine liked to think he saw things no one else did. He'd learned a long time ago that the only way to get through life was to be observant and trade secrets for things he needed. It became somewhat of a game to him, and he owned information on almost everyone at McKinley, while giving the impression that he knew quite a lot more.<p>

Kurt Hummel was his biggest obstruction to his perfect web of control. If Blaine didn't know any better, he'd think that Kurt didn't actually exist. It took him three months just to find out the kid's last name. A year later he hadn't learned anything else of significance. Not an address, not a phone number; not even a birthdate. No one knew anything about him, and no one even seemed to notice.

This wouldn't do. Blaine _needed_ to know. There had to be some dirt on this kid somewhere, and he was going to find it if it took him all year to do so. Watching him across the quad at lunch, Blaine took a last drag off his cigarette before crushing it beneath his boot. A plan began to form in his mind, so he pushed away from his table and started making his way towards the delicate boy. If he couldn't dig the dirt up, he was just going to have to get it from the source.


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow, guys. I'm overwhelmed by the number of people that put this story on alert, thank you! I was so happy that I slacked off on homework for an extra day to give you this. :3**

**I'll try to stagger updates between this and I Wanna Be Free, so that I update both reasonably.**

**If you have any questions, leave a review or poke me at my tumblr (Hyperchef. tumblr. com) and I'll address them as soon as possible. **

**I'm also open to suggestions and speculations. If you have a thought, go for it. Thanks again for reading!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>There were no words in human vocabulary to describe the sun in the mornings. His own language was far more complex, more emotional than actual words, but light worked differently in Heaven. There wasn't so much 'night' as a peaceful dimming. It was beautiful in its perfection, but Earth was something else entirely. The deep night carried a life of its own, and the gradual explosion of color in the dawn was indescribable. Kurt woke early to watch the sun rise, celebrating the new day while sending a silent prayer greeting his family.<p>

The rest of his morning was spent getting ready for school. His first few weeks had been interesting. He knew how humans worked, but the mechanics of going through the motions had tripped him up more than once. Now he had built a routine that felt familiar and comfortable. Not least of which was eating breakfast with Burt Hummel.

Some days he felt guilty about deceiving the man as he did, just falling into his life and making it seem as if he'd been there all along, but Burt was much happier with a son in his life to care for, and Kurt never regretted his actions. Unfortunately he wasn't a soul in need of redemption, but Kurt hadn't expected his mission to be so easy anyway.

He just never expected it to be this hard either.

Some mornings he gets to the school early, scaling the wall behind the gym to stretch on the roof, just watching the students trickle into the building. The sun tickled his back and for a while he can feel the phantom sensation of his wings resting against bare skin instead of his clothes. That was the worst about inhabiting a human form, he thought. Not being away from Heaven, this was his first trip to Earth and he loved exploring it, couldn't wait to earn his rank so he could return and travel at will across nature's greatest beauty. He could handle the separation from his brothers and sisters as while he couldn't hear them, he knew they were watching over him. It wasn't even the sensations of being mortal, the discomfort of hunger and temperature, or having to sleep that got him down. It was the knowledge that he couldn't feel his wings in this body, not really. He remembered what they felt like. They were smaller than average, not big enough to fly until he returned to Heaven and was Gifted with their growth, but they were a part of him, and having them bound had settled an emptiness on his heart that he never fully got used to.

He ached to return, to feel their light across his shoulders, to feel fingers running softly through feathers while the music of home filled his spirit, but that wasn't going to happen until he found that soul.

Kurt thought about moving on, once or twice. The students of McKinley High were misguided and often violent, but many of them would become so much more in their lives. They weren't lost, and wouldn't have accepted his help if he'd offered it. If he were a full guardian he could help those souls who were nothing more than dark spots in his peripheral, pained individuals who wanted nothing more than to bring down everything around them to their level, but at his ability he would have fallen with them. There just wasn't a whole lot to go on in Lima, Ohio.

Except, every time he'd thought about finding another city and starting over he remembered what he felt when he first decided on this town. Somewhere, nearby, was a soul that called out to him. He could feel it like the barest whisper in his ear when the sun had gone down and taken the daily masks along with it. Underneath the moonlight when things were at their most vulnerable, where no one would see. Someone here needed him, and if he could only figure out who it was, he could help them. If only they weren't hiding among a sea of misguided teenagers.

Letting out a disgruntled sigh one morning, the discovery of his own negative emotions had been an interesting day for him, Kurt watched as the buses let off their students, and resigned himself to another day of longing. "Where are you?" he murmured into the fabric of his sleeve.

"If you're looking for your soulmate, you're probably not going to find him from the school roof." The unexpected voice was mildly mocking, and Kurt flailed slightly as he pushed to his feet. No one had ever climbed up after him before.

He vaguely knew Blaine Anderson. Everyone knew Blaine Anderson, when it came down to it. He was the most infamous name in the entire school, spoken of in whispers when no one thought he was listening. Kurt had never spoken to him, didn't really know why people were afraid of him.

"No, I'm-" Kurt started, then paused. Obviously he couldn't actually tell anyone what he was doing here, but nobody had ever actually noticed him long enough to ask. Not that Blaine asked, but a statement was more than a locker check and mocking insults that faded as the jocks continued down the hall. "Hi," he finished, curious.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, staring. "Now I know why you don't have any friends." The boy quipped simply, striding over to lean over the edge of the roof. He rested his foot up on the edge, peering down without fear, and Kurt shifted his weight, ready to pull him back if he fell. Nothing so exciting happened though, and Blaine turned back to him before too long, pushing away from the edge to step closer.

Kurt stepped back before he could stop himself, reflexively wary. Sure, he didn't think that any of the boys in this school would go so far as to push another student off the roof, but he also didn't want to end up tied to the pipes and forced to sit up here all day, forgotten.

Stopping, Blaine watched him. Up close like this he can see why Kurt gets picked on. He was very…pretty. Blaine would say pretty like a girl, except there was something undeniably masculine about him. His skin was soft, unblemished, but his jaw was firm, framing a bone structure that was strong instead of delicate. Eyes like a kaleidoscope of color that if he weren't staring at them Blaine would swear they didn't exist. Despite Kurt's hesitation to be too close to him, he was standing confidently, comfortable in his own skin. There was something else, something he couldn't quite place his finger on that almost sat just on the edge of his vision, but now, even more than before Blaine decided he wanted to know this boy's most intimate secrets.

He wanted to see him fall apart beneath him in a wave of orgasmic bliss, wanted to see his face as Blaine took that innocence he carried around him and fucked it into the wall.

Mission confirmed, Blaine gave in to the urge to reach out and touch, running the barest tips of his fingers from Kurt's ear and down his neck, watching the boy swallow. He smirked then and stepped away, back towards the edge he climbed up. "Good luck finding that mate, Hummel. Let me know when you get bored."

Kurt watched him go, confusion filling him deeply. What had that been about? More importantly, why did it seem as if, for just a moment there, Blaine _saw_ him?


End file.
